POWER Indonesia
|image1 = Indonesia.png |type = Liberal Democracy |leader = Henk Sneevliet |approval = 56.6% |social_policy = Centrist |population = 348,904,034 |population_growth = 2.8% |economic_policy = Free Markets |gdp = $1,351,392,416,468 |gdp_pc = $3,873 |minister_foreign_affairs =January |finance_minister =Lee Kuan Yew |defense_minister = Trimurti |home_minister = Didi Kempot |parties = *Democratic Party (Indonesia) *Great Indonesia Movement Party *National Mandate Party *Party of the Functional Groups *Democratic Party of Struggle *National Awakening Party *Prosperous Justice Party |politicians = *Lee Kuan Yew *Big Foreigner *Adrian Tam *Li Gone *Ernie N. *Sarjah *Aga NP *Adrian Tam *Henk Sneevliet |companies = Indonesia (default)}}POWER Indonesia is a country in the World of POWER that was added on July 1, 2018. It was not very involved in world politics since its implementation in POWER VI. In a declaration to the world in POWER VI, Lee Kuan Yew, first PM of Indonesia, said: Indonesia is following a rotary basis of governance. Essentially, I shall step down as PM, and give the position to the chairman of the next party in line. This shall occur regularly, so I probably will be back as PM in a month or so. Prime Minister POWER VI Notable Events POWER VI Its first Prime Minister, Lee Kuan Yew, managed to form a pan-party discord, where negotiations and suggestions between parties would take place. He also established a rotating party system, as detailed in the declaration to the world above, which ensured that most players would have the chance to become PM at least once in the game. Dubya, an Iranian politician in Peoples Voice, who would later serve to cause the Iran vs ACA War, commented on the National Discussion page that "Nationalizing business sectors will be your downfall". No evidence has shown this to be the case. Rafezi Ramli and Ernie N. furiously claimed that Lee Kuan Yew had murdered "the only Indonesian company owned by Indonesian citizens", which was untrue, and demanded that the oil&gas sector be privatised. After that was done, they failed to seize the sector, and instead blew their money on foreign sectors, which they later lost. After complaining several times in an extremely unproductive manner, where they accused the other Indonesian players of being "asslickers" and "undemocratic", Rafezi became inactive, while Ernie N. deleted his account and joined Malaysia. An example of their angry statements can be found below, in its original format: YOU SHOULD NATIONALIZE OTHER SECTORS THEN. YOU ARE KILLING INDONESIAN BASED COMPANY. THE ONLY COMPANY OWNED BY AN INDONESIAN CITIZEN The Dutch War of Aggression occurred, where Indonesia realised that they were ill-equipped for war. They then increased their military budget to maintained. Shortly after, the Iran vs ACA War happened, whereupon the military budget was increased to doubled. Peace was then brokered between Iran and Indonesia, and Indonesia joined the Organization for the Preservation of Neutral Nations, an International Organization led by Iran. This was not a term in the peace deal, but a demonstration by Indonesia that it prefers peace to war. Later on, it was Lee Kuan Yew's turn to be PM again. However, due to a mistake by Aga NP, then Finance Minister, Lee had no choice but to appoint himself as Finance Minister (again) to restore growth. Two groups then entered in the power vacuum to take the position of PM. One of them was Septic Shrek, who defied the rotary system of governance and tried to get himself elected ahead of time. Septic Shrek replaced executive members with his own cronies. Septic Shrek was infamous for his two global declarations as PM of Indonesia. One was that the "The pipes are ripe", clearly a forced meme, and a link to "https://coub.com/view/cw4x0", which was a link to a video featuring a man crawling through a septic tank. As such, it was clear that letting this "Septic Shrek" person with a creepy fetish stay as PM was probably not a good idea. Lee then tabled another bill right around the following election, sweeping Henk Sneevliet, the other group into power. He was then reinstated as Finance Minister. Septic Shrek and his cronies left Indonesia shortly after. Category:World of POWER Category:POWER Indonesia